Amigos
by Pricat
Summary: Kitty is very shy, until she meets Puss and helps her come out of her shell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the upcoming Puss in Boots movie in November, and I'm excited by the plot but wanted to do a story where Kitty and Puss are little kids.**

**Kitty is shy and doesn't have a lot of friends, until she meets Puss and he helps her grow in friendship.**

* * *

It was a typical day in Far, Far Away as somebody was walking through the forest, as it was a young orange furred male feline, as he normally roamed the kingdom, looking for fun as he hated being cooped up in the orhanage where he lived but a lot of the kids didn't like him because of his energy and wild nature but he wanted a friend.

He was practising with a sword, but was having fun but heard whimpering, as his ears perked up, as it was coming from behind a tree, making the male feline curious.

His green eyes widened, seeing a black and white female feline but she looked scared but was curious as she normally snuck out from her father, as she was lonely but curious but the orange durred male saw her staring at his boots.

"Hola, senora.

Why're you crying?" he asked her.

She was stunned, hearing his Spanish accented voice.

"Mi amo Kitty, Kitty Softpaws.

What about you?" she asked him.

"Mi amo Puss, Puss in Boots.

Why're you sad, senora?" he asked her.

"i was lonely, as my Papi never really lets me out of the house, and I always watched out my bedroom window but I decided to see if I could at least make friends." she replied.

But they heard hissing, as Puss slapped a paw to his orange furred head.

"Come out Mike, I know it's you." he said.

Kitty then saw a grey furred but tubby male cat come out of the bushes but he smiled, seeing Puss with a female kitten their age.

"She seems nice, huh?" he said.

Puss nodded, but Kitty was shy and hiding behind Puss's back.

"This is Mike, senora.

He's a good amigo.

His sister Sheba's very sweet." he told her.

She then came out of hiding, but was hoping that they would be friends, but they were playing tag, but she liked it, as she'd never played this kind of game before, but liking it.

She hoped that maybe Puss would be her amigo, but wasn't sure as her father had told her that a lot of kids were mean and wouldn't care about her.

But maybe this time, her Papi was wrong.

* * *

Puss was sitting under a tree with Kitty and Mike, as they were relaxing and eating snacks, but Puss saw a small smile was on Kitty's face, as she was enjoying the time.

"You've never been outside before?" Mike asked.

"Shut up Pillsbury Doughcat." Puss told him.

Kitty laughed at him.

"My Papi would rather keep me indoors, but I hate it.

I wanted to be outside and have friends.

I hope he's not too mad." she told him.

Puss looked a little sad, at this.

But he saw Kitty look nervous, hearing somebody's voice.

"I have to go." she said huging Puss.

He then sighed, seeing her leave.

"We should go Puss, before they know we wandered off." Mike said.

They then headed back to the orphanage.


	2. Keeping Her Life Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the glorious reviews from people, and hope you enjoy this chapter as I imagine that Kitty's adoptive father would be royalty sort of.**

**But Kitty hates that she lives in the castle, as she wants freedom and to be with her friends all day long but she wants to keep that to herself.**

* * *

Kitty sighed, as she was in her room, in her Papi's castle but had had fun with Puss and his friends today, but hated that the governorness had came for her, but a smile crossed the female feline youngster's face, as she liked Puss and his friends but was planning to sneak off tomorrow

She then heard the door open, as her foster father had entered.

He was royal but helped Lillian and Harold but he had that worried look on his face, which happened whenever she wandered off.

"I'm glad you're back, Kitty.

You know how I feel about you wandering off." he told her.

"Si, I know Papi.

But I made some new friends." she replied.

He had his eyebrows raised curiously, which Kitty hated.

"They're not thieves or rogues, are they?

You know how I feel about those types of people and animals.

You're royalty, remember?" he said.

The young black and whute female feline then went to her room again but her father was having dinner with the King and Queen again, meaning she had to stay in here but wished Puss and Mike were with her.

She was tempted to sneak out tonight, and find them but couldn't bear to upset her Papi again but would see them tomorrow..

_I wonder what Puss and his amigo are doing now?_

_Probably something fun and exciting, while I'm stuck in the castle, but I'm not a Princeesa like Fiona, just the daughter of the Royal advisor._

_Maybe tomorrow we can have fun again._

_I know that my amigos wouldn't understand if I told them that I lived here._

* * *

Meanwhile in the orphanage, in an upstairs room, Mike was lying in the top bunk bed, telling his younger sister Sheba about Kitty, but the younger feline female liked hearing this, but she and her brother then heard chuckling, as the window opened, as a certain orange furred male feline climbed in, but took his boots off, sitting on the bottom bunk bed, but placed a sack on there beside him, which had food in it.

"Yay, Puss's back." Sheba said hugging him.

Mike chuckled at his little sister, as he and Puss were over protective of her, as she'd been thr runt of the litter of their siblings.

"Did they catch you, Puss?" Mike asked.

"Nada, Mike.

Nobody can catch me." he replied smiling.

Mike smiled, knowing that Puss always snuck out of the orphange to get them food, as the owner took care of them along with the other kids who lived there, but they were always late and the good stuff was always gone, so Puss snuck out, stealing food from places in the kingdom.

"Mike was telling me about Kitty.

She sounds nice.

You think you'll see her again?" Sheba asked him.

Puss was quiet, eating a piece of pie he'd stolen from the Muffin Man.

He yawned, as he was tired from all the fun he'd had today, but hoped to see Kitty again.

* * *

Kitty smiled, waking up the next morning as she'd made up her mind about sneaking out today to go play with her amigos, but heard her father calling her for breakfast, as she ran downstairs but hoped that her father wouldn't understand.

"I have to go to another kingdom today.

You be good, okay?" he said.

"Okay, Papi." she said as she finished eatig.

She smiled evilly, as she went upstairs to her room, but took off the dress, but put on a leather collar and purple boots, mimicking Puss's look a little but she then snuck out through the secret tunnel Fiona used to sneak out to hang out with Snow.

* * *

Puss laughed, as he was jumping from trees in the forest, as Mike and Sheba were with him, but Sheba was chasing butterflies, but he and Mike were jumping from trees, but Puss's eyes widened, seeing Kitty there, but smiled wider seeing she'd dressed like him.

"Hola, amigos." she said as Puss hugged her.

"Hola, Kitty.

I see you like my style.

That's Sheba." he told her.

Kitty smiled, seeing her but they were jumping from trees but having fun, but Mike then saw a mean kid with blond hair being mean to Sheba, making Mike angry.

Kitty knew the boy, as it was Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother's son, as he normally visited the castle.

"Leave her alone, you jerk.

She's not doing you any harm!" Mike yelled, scratching him.

Kitty smirked, as she saw him stare at her, but smirked evilly.

She saw him leave.

"Kitty, you okay?

Let's get some berries to eat.

The kids from the castle are royal brats." Puss said.

"I-I'm fine, Puss." she told him.

They then left.


End file.
